As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a multi-display system that displays a single video image using display devices such as a projector, or a monitor can display the video image on a larger screen at a higher resolution than a video image displayed using a single projector or a single monitor. Thus, the multi-display system is widely used in an event site, a showroom, or the like.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a general configuration example of a multi-display system using projectors. In FIG. 1, two projectors 11, 12 that are connected in a row in a lateral (horizontal) direction (hereinafter referred to as a daisy chain connection) project video images based on a video signal output from PC (Personal Computer) 13 that is a source device to display them as a single video image. When the two projectors are used, the multi-display system is adapted to display the video images having double horizontal resolution. PC 13 and projector 11 are connected to projector 11 and projector 12, respectively, through HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) cables 14. The video signal indicating a single video image that is output from PC 13 is input to projectors 11 12. When user 16 sets a position for splitting a single video image by remote controller 15 to specify display regions of the video images displayed by projectors 11, 12, each projector projects the split video image corresponding to the specified display region to perform the multi-display.